Three's A Crowd
by FandomsAreMyGeneration
Summary: Harry / Ginny. Ginny gets pregnant, what could go wrong?
1. It's All Starting

**Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction so please stick with me and give constructive criticism! So this is Harry / Ginny and I know what JKR said about their children after the war but... I want to explore a cannon! Thanks.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny called down the short flight of stairs in their small house. Ginny ran down the stairs and was enveloped in her husband's arms.

"Gin! How are you my beauty? I've missed you!"

Harry picked her up and carried her to their couch.

"Goodness Ginny... Its only been a day since I've seen you!"

" I know Harry, I know.", Ginny replied jokingly.

Harry gently kissed her forehead and got up from the couch. "I'm making dinner for you, Ginny. Just stay there and wait."

After a brief pause Harry came back carrying a tray of dinner. "My lovely Ginny; here is your meal." They ate in silence, both contemplating their day.

Ginny stared at Harry and beckoned. "I need you tonight, Mr. Potter." Ginny growled softly.

Harry stood up and carried his wife to their bedroom, which they did not emerge from until several hours later.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny said from across their bedroom. Harry blinked sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair making his normally messy hair even messier.

" Thanks, Gin. I have to go to work though. Maybe later?" Harry mumbled.

Ginny sighed and walked over to him. "Harry we both have to work. Stop treating professional Quidditch like just a game. The Hollies payed for this house, you know."

Harry sat up and kissed Ginny. "Hon, I didn't mean it. I love you babe." Harry explained.

After breakfast, Harry Apparated to the Ministry, where he worked as an Auror. Ginny took one last look at their small house before Apparating herself to Holy Head practice arena.

Practice was always hard but Ginny enjoyed being able to play Quidditch professionally. Gwenog yelled, " Put your body into it ladies! Prefect these drills!"

Constantly swooping around the arena, Ginny tried to evade the players doing drills and trying to see the Snitch. Right beside Gwenog, Ginny spotted a flash of gold. Pushing to the limit on speed, right hand stretched out, Ginny flew towards the golden Snitch. With perfect skill, she grabbed the fluttering ball.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted in glee.

Beside her, Gwenog shouted, " Make the turn shorter Ginevera!"

Ginny refused the urge to argue and nodded. Gwenog always wanted improvement and with good reason, she had the team's reputation to keep up. She turned and started practicing hairpin turns.

After several hours of practice, Ginny returned home tired and sweaty. She cleaned up and started making dinner.

At seven o'clock Harry walked in the door, exhausted. Ginny called to him from the kitchen. " How was work Harry?"

" Well as soon as I got there, my co worker called in sick and so I had his waiting call to follow up on and then all my work too. That's why I'm late anyway." Harry paused. "How was your day hon? Practice go well?"

Ginny smiled. "Everything was good and I think I even made Gwenog happy."

"That's always something to be proud of, Ginny. I'm glad your day went well."


	2. Could It Be?

**Okay, what did you think? I know it was relatively short but I needed a chapter break to move time frames. Hope you enjoyed!**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

*One month later*

" Ginny? Is that you?" Harry stumbled into the bathroom to find Ginny on the floor leaning over the toilet.

"I'm fine Harry... don't worry about me. Must have been something I ate..." Ginny wheezed.

Harry crouched down on the floor with his wife and pulled her curly red hair back. " Ginny, darling. You know I can stay with you if you really want. I don't have to go to work." Harry whispered.

Ginny push him away and dry heaved again. "Go to work Harry. I don't want to get you sick. I told you I am fine."

Harry knew there was no arguing with his stubborn wife so with one final pat on the back, he got up and went to work.

Ginny on the other hand, sent an owl to Gwenog and went back to bed. She would not go to work today.

By the time Harry got home that evening, Ginny was feeling fine.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Harry called from the entryway.

"Just fine Harry! I think it was just a bit of the flu..."

Ginny turned and enveloped Harry in a hug. "I love you so much, Harry." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrestled the frying pan from her hand.

"Gin, let me cook tonight! You need to rest after being sick."

"Harry James Potter get out of the kitchen right now! You won't let me do one little thing around here."

Harry relented his never ending battle with his wife and started setting the table. "So dear what did you do today?"

Ginny, who was busy at the stove top replied, " Well after you left I stayed in bed for an hour or so then made some soup for my lunch. I really didn't do anything while you were gone."

Harry frowned. It was not like his wife to be so laid back, especially if she had just missed work.

Ginny brought her pan over and served dinner while saying, " Harry. Stop thinking about me and talk about yourself."

"Are you fine Ginny? You really don't seem like yourself." Harry ducked as Ginny swatted at him.

"I mean it Mr. Potter!"

Finally, put off the subject, Harry started to talk about his day. "... And then I had to talk to a

wizard about not enchanting his lawn ornaments to case kids away. But that is all past me now. I am home with you." Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled at him, back to her normal self. Without another word she pulled him off to bed.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to her sick stomach. She raced off to the bathroom, closing the door as to not wake Harry. Several minutes later she exited the room and crossed to their bedroom door. Ginny turned it around to see her calendar.

Tracing her finger along the month she gasped. There were no markings for her period. Oh my god, she thought. Could it really be?

Ginny shook her head and resolved to buy a pregnancy test to check. She wouldn't tell Harry until she was sure.


	3. A Friend's Advice

**There. Almost a month later, I managed to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. (And to fix my first Author's Note: It is not canon, it is headcanon or fan theory. I know better now... )Please R&amp;R. Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR owns everything; I might own the minor characters that aren't cannon. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

A week later and Ginny still hadn't worked up the guts to go into a muggle shop and buy a pregnancy test. She kept putting it off. Work, she'd say. Weekends are Harry and me time, she'd say. Ginny was mulling over this one Saturday morning as she cleaned the counters of their little house. Minutes later she jumped as an owl hit the window. Ginny crossed the kitchen and was presently surprised to see Hermione's barn owl.

"What's this?" she mumbled. Looking down at the letter Ginny read:

"_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been? Has Harry been treating you right? I hope you are well. _

_I was wondering if you would like to get together this weekend for a girl's day. Please respond by owl. _

_Missing you greatly, _

_Hermione"_

" This is a perfect surprise!" Ginny thought. "I will tell her I am coming."

She scribbled out a response and got to readying herself. Ginny rushed around, pulling a brush through her curly hair and changing into more acceptable clothes.

A bell sounded from the kitchen while Ginny was upstairs, signaling that Hermione was there. She called down, "I'll be there in a minute, Hermione! Make yourself at home!" Stumbling in her haste, Ginny rushed down the stairs.

"Gosh, Hermione! Thanks for coming." Ginny pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks Gin. It's been so long since we have gotten together."

Ginny nodded and continued. "Hey... Do you think we could stop by a Muggle drugstore? I need to pick something up."

Hermione glanced at her in confusion but agreed none the less. "Okay. We'll do that first and then go to this cafe I made reservations for. That okay with you Gin?"

Ginny smiled and grabbed hold of Hermione's forearm. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." Hermione nodded.

They turned on their heels and with a pop, were thrust into Muggle London. Glancing about to ensure no one noticed them, they crossed the street and entered a drug store.

Ginny let go of Hermione's arm and strode to the back row. Hermione, not one to pry, browsed the Muggle magazines. "Making a mess of everything, these Muggles." Hermione mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ginny scanned the shelves, looking for her test. She decided and went up to the register. "Shoot! Hermione, could you loan me some money?" She had entirely forgotten that she needed Muggle money.

Hermione walked over, magazine in hand, and barely glanced at Ginny's purchase. "Sure Gin." She passed over the necessary change and paid for her purchase, too.

Ginny tucked her test into her purse and walked out of the store to wait for Hermione. A minute later, she appeared. She didn't speak, but took her arm and turned.

This time they saw a quaint little coffee shop when they arrived.

Hermione made her way to the counter and ordered a coffee and bagel. Ginny followed her and got a coffee and muffin. Winding through people, they found a small table at the back of the store.

"So when did you suspect?" Hermione looked up, a smile on her face.

Ginny sighed in relief, overjoyed that her friend wasn't making a big deal of it. "I don't even know... maybe a month ago? I haven't mentioned anything to Harry though."

Hermione stirred her coffee and nodded. "Funny thing is... I'm expecting!"

Ginny squealed then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. "Really? Congrats, Hermione! Wait. Does Ron know yet?" Ginny couldn't imagine her brother being a father.

Hermione ducked her head and whispered, "He doesn't know yet. I'm planning on telling him this afternoon."

The two girls sat there, drinking coffee, chatting, and giggling. Hours later Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped. "Goodness gracious! It's 4 o'clock! I better be going... Send me an owl with the news, Gin. Bye." And with that, she rushed out the door.

Ginny stood slowly, placed a tip on the table, and walked to the door. She had enjoyed her afternoon with Hermione. "It definitely got my head straight." she thought. Slipping into an alley, Ginny Apparated home.

When she opened the door to their little house, Ginny listened hard. She didn't hear anything. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom she shared with Harry.

Ten minutes later, a shriek pierced the air. Ginny stared at the test, not believing what she was seeing. Two pink lines marred the white surface. She shook her head. "How will I tell Harry?" she wondered aloud.


	4. A (Nerf) Fight

**Here we are - Hermione and Ginny all at once! Tell me what you think! Disclaimer - I own nothing; JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**HG4EVER69 - Thank you for the idea but I think Harry is a little bit braver than that, don't you? Thanks for R&amp;R!**

Ginny was still sitting in the bathroom when she heard the door slam.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Harry called out.

"I'm upstairs, Harry." Ginny yelled. What should she do? Was it still too soon to tell him? What would he think? Were they ready for a kid? All these questions ran through Ginny's head as Harry pounded up the stairs.

"Ginny, you in here?" Harry knocked on the bathroom door.

Ginny mumbled, " Come in." She would just tell him...

Harry opened up the door and kneeled on the floor next to Ginny. "Oh, Ginn. Are you sick again? Are you okay?" He cradled Ginny's face in his hands. "What's wrong honey?"

Ginny looked into Harry's green eyes. "Oh Harry... Nothing is wrong. It's just ..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry looked down and saw the pregnancy test in Ginny's hands. "Is this what it is about, Gin? What does it say?"

Ginny held up the test and looked at Harry's face. He took a moment to process the lines and then lifted Ginny up in an embrace and spun her around. "Ginny! This is wonderful! How long have you been?"

Ginny wiped her face of tears and whispered, "You're happy? Really?"

A smile broke out on Harry's face. "Never ever would I be mad at you for this. I love you; remember?"

Ginny sunk into his embrace and whispered, "I remember."

They stayed like that for hours, Harry whispering sweet nothings and stroking Ginny's hair. Ginny slipped into sleep and Harry stayed like that. It was the first peaceful sleep she had had in weeks.

The next morning, Ginny woke up in bed, wrapped around Harry. She smiled remembering how he had comforted her last night. If Harry was with her on this, she would be fine.

Harry stirred beside Ginny. "Morning honey." he mumbled. Harry sat up in bed and placed his hand on Ginny's stomach. "How are you, darling?"

Ginny smiled and pulled him in closer. For the umpteenth time, she was glad Harry was her husband. "I'm great..." she stared off into space.

Harry got up and left the room. Ginny continued to think, silently contemplating her new life. Several minutes later, Harry came back carrying a breakfast tray. Ginny broke out in a wide smile, and kissed her husband. They sat in bed together eating and talking.

"So Gin... How long do you think it has been?"

Ginny stopped eating and considered. "I think around a month or so. It couldn't have been any longer than that."

Harry nodded. "What about Quidditch? Can you still play?"

Ginny gasped. She hadn't thought about not playing Quidditch! "Oh, Harry! Hopefully not soon! I couldn't imagine it."

"What do you want to do today Gin?" Harry looked expectantly at her.

Ginny considered. She could do anything really. Anything at all... A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes as Ginny got out of bed. "I want to play tag."

Harry started to nod in agreement but Ginny stopped him.

" - but not just any old game of tag. Muggle Nerf gun tag!"

Harry shook his head. "Are you sure Ginny? With you being pregnant and all?"

Ginny groaned in frustration. "Mr. Potter you better not bring my being pregnant up yet! I'm a month in- that's nothing! WE ARE GOING TO DO FUN THINGS!"

Harry looked hurt. "Gin, I was only suggesting it. Sorry for upsetting you."

Ginny looked over his face and felt her anger melt away. He was just being Harry- and caring about her was his first nature. "It's fine Harry. Lost my temper, I suppose..."

Harry smiled and lifted her up. "We better go get those Nerf guns if you want to play."

A few hours later the couple returned home, breathless. They had had a race to find the 'best' weapon. Ginny of course, had won. Setting the bags on the table she explained the game to Harry.

"You take a gun and plenty of bullets and go hide somewhere. In three minutes I will send a signal to you. Then you start hunting for me. I'll do the same. First to shoot the other wins. Loser cooks dinner!"

They turned and ran in different directions. Even though their house was small, they both found hiding spots with ease. Ginny counted to three minutes and then sent a spark to Harry. When he sent a spark back she left her hiding place and started to crawl across the floor. She had hidden in the kitchen, behind the cupboards. Starting with the front door way, Ginny worked her way to the living room. She checked behind the couch and even in the fireplace.

Harry meanwhile, was upstairs looking for Ginny. He looked under the bed, in the table, and in the closet. When he didn't find her there, he opened up the bathroom and jumped to the shower curtain. "Aha!" he cried, expecting Ginny to be laughing in the shower. However, she was no where to be seen. Harry grew wary, knowing his cry had probably guided Ginny.

Down stairs, Ginny had just finished checking the pantry when she heard Harry. She steadied her Nerf gun and climbed the stairs, skipping the fifth step. She cautiously opened the door to the bedroom and

OUCH!

There, suction-cupped to Ginny's arm was a Nerf bullet. Harry had won! Ginny blushed furiously as Harry gloatingly walked over to her.

"How was losing for a change Gin?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Just fine Harry. I thought I would get you! You're better than I thought." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "Guess I'm cooking tonight!"


	5. Grandmother's Intuition

**Did you guys enjoy the (Nerf) fight? I just checked the views for this story and I was so surprised! Thanks to everyone that has read this far! Please R&amp;R! **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except maybe non canon characters; JKR owns everything.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

The next day, Ginny rushed off to work before Harry had even woke up. She had had to leave a note and she felt bad, but she had to talk to Gwenog. The moment she entered the locker room she was shadowed by Gwenog. Ginny turned to face her. "Could we go into your office?"

Gwenog gestured to the door and walked in after Ginny. "Care to explain your absence on Friday, Mrs. Potter?" Gwenog sounded mad and her face was set in a stony glare.

Ginny breathed deeply and started to explain. "Ah... Gwenog. The reason why I was gone on Friday was I was throwing up."

Gwenog started to interrupt but Ginny held up her hand. "You see, Gwenog, I'm pregnant."

The air was filled with silence as Gwenog shook her head. "My best seeker in years. Pregnant. Well congrats, I suppose. Will you be leaving the team then?"

Ginny gasped in surprise. "Oh no. Not yet, at least. I can keep playing for several months, right?"

Gwenog nodded and even flashed a smile. "Then get out there and practice. We have a game coming up!"

Ginny was ecstatic. Gwenog was okay with her staying on the team and had even wished her congrats! Mounting her broom, she started passing the Quaffle to her teammates.

That evening Ginny had just gotten out of her shower when Harry got home. She rushed down to the kitchen and gave Harry a hug. "How was your day Harry?" she asked.

"Absolutely fine. No pressing calls so I got all my paper work done."

"Good for you Harry. How was your co worker... I can never remember his name."

"It's Leo." Harry said as he sat down at the table. "He's fine. Thinking about moving to a new department. Can't say I'll be sorry to see him go. He misses so many days it's not even funny."

Ginny nodded. "I told Gwenog about our development today. She was kosher with it."

Harry patted Ginny on the back. "Don't worry Gin. You can still play."

Ginny smiled and stood up. "Thanks Harry. What do you want for dinner?"

The next morning, Ginny woke to Harry rubbing rubbing her stomach.

"I could get used to this, Harry." she murmured.

Harry bent down and kissed her. "Gin. I have to go. Work..."

She nodded and pushed the covers off. "I suppose I have to get up as well."

They both dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Harry grabbed toast and left while Ginny flicked her wand at the frying pan and sat down. Tuesday, she thought. It's going to be a long week.

Ginny was right. Nothing at all happened that week. The weekend on the other hand, was busy. Friday night at dinner, an owl hit the window. Harry stood up and took the letter while absent-mindedly feeding a piece of bread to the owl. "Your parents invited us to dinner Gin. Saturday night."

Ginny glanced at Harry's face, struggling to read it. "What do you want to do? Tell everyone?"

Harry sent the owl off with a response and sat down. "We could. Sounds like everyone will be there.

Ginny stopped. "Really? Like what kind of everyone?"

Harry held up his fingers and started ticking off a list of people. "Your parents, us, Ron and Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, George and Angelina, Percy, Audrey, and Molly, and Teddy with Andromeda. I think that's it... Charlie can't get off work."

Ginny sat back. Wow. If Molly was calling a huge family meeting there must be news. She nodded. "I think we should tell them. There's bound to be a reason for Molly calling all of us together like this."


	6. A Day of Firsts

**Molly's figuring things out - sooner rather than later! I am going to stick with JKR's list of children for all Weasley relatives but I can't do much about ages. Hopefully that makes it easier for me and my readers to figure out! Disclaimer - JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Saturday morning Ginny was still thinking about her mother's invitation. She and Harry had stayed up very late, talking about reasons why everyone was going to the Burrow. Still, it wasn't enough for Ginny to be reassured.

Harry called at Ginny from the kitchen. "Dear? Do you want to come down now? You're not sick are you?" Harry appeared at the bedroom door, out of breath. He had run all the way up the stairs.

Ginny smiled at her husband. "I'm fine Harry. Just thinking about how we should tell everyone..." she trailed off.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be fine."

They got up and Harry went back downstairs to watch the frying pans. Ginny thought a moment. She had been sick more often than last month. "I suppose that's one part of time passing." she murmured as she got dressed.

She had been noticing more and more, that her stomach stuck out a little more than normal. "Can't be slacking off..." Ginny said grumpily. With a start, she realized this was the first time she had seen her baby bump.

Later that day, Ginny was in a huff and Harry couldn't do anything about it.

"It'll make me look fat, Harry!" she cried from the closet.

"Then wear something else... How about this dress?" Harry suggested.

Ginny scoffed at him. "A dress? In winter?"

Harry shrugged and put it back on the rack. "Then wear a t shirt and jeans, Gin. No one will notice anything... It's too soon to tell by looking!" Harry cringed when Ginny whirled around, hanger in hand.

"Sorry, Harry. It's not really a big deal. I just feel fat!" Ginny sat down on the floor.

Harry slid down the wall and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ginny, you are not at all fat. You couldn't be fat if you tried! I mean, Gwenog has you doing so many drills and all. Plus, you're pregnant - that's not fat! You have our own little munchkin right there." With his last remark, Harry tickled Ginny's stomach.

"Hello little baby. This is Harry, your dad."

He put his mouth so close to Ginny's skin she felt his breath. Ginny breathed in sharply. This was the first time Harry had spoken to the baby. It was a day of firsts, Ginny thought.


	7. The News Is Out!

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted all of the Burrow scenes separate. Thanks for all my visitors! Disclaimer- JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration **

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry, pulling him close, before stepping into the Burrow. As soon as she was in, Molly bustled over and started clucking around her like the mother hen she was. Even with three grandkids and one ( that she knew of ) on the way, she would always be a mother.

"Oh Ginny, honey. It's so nice to see you! You really should come to more dinners!"

A kettle whistled on the stove, and she ran off again.

Ginny looked around, and was surprised to see so many of her relatives. She walked over to Bill and Fleur. She had barely waved at them when Victoire had jumped onto her back. Ginny stumbled but regained her balance quick enough.

Bill walked around Ginny and plucked Victoire off Ginny's back. "Sweetie, you really can't do that to Aunt Ginny. You have to tell people before you jump on them." He admonished.

Ginny smiled down at Victoire and picked her back up. Even though she was seven now, she was quite small. Ginny had just opened her mouth to begin talking to Bill when Victorie spotted Teddy and jumped down.

"I'm going to say hi to Teddy!" she said to Fleur and walked off.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gin. You know how kids are..." Bill brushed a hand through his long hair.

"Don't worry, Bill. I'm perfectly fine." Ginny smiled at him.

Harry stepped forward and shook hands with Bill. "How's work been?"

Bill shook his head. "Still missing the tombs but I manage. Nothin' beats being at home with the family."

Harry spotted Ron in the distance and waved to him over Bill's shoulder.

Bill looked back and told Harry, "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded his appreciation and walked towards Ron. Ginny followed, still holding his hand. Harry was grinning across his whole face, very happy to see his friend once again. Clapping a hand across Ron's back, Harry looked at Ginny for permission and when she nodded, he led him off, talking animatedly.

Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "How's it been, Hermione?" she asked, breaking apart.

"Pretty well, Ginny. How about you?"

"Just fine I suppose. Do you reckon Molly knows yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "She was babbling to me and never tried to worm anything out of me. I think she just has a hunch."

Ginny looked across the room towards Molly. "She might want to check up on George and Angelina. You know that they would never come up here if no one else was."

Hermione nodded thinking it over. "How far is she anyway?"

"Seven months, I think. Could be any time soon."

"That could be it." Hermione agreed. "So have you had Teddy over any time recently?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's been pretty busy on weekends. And Gwenog wants to practice on the next weekend - we have a game in a week! Maybe we can have him after that..."

Hermione glanced around and whispered, "Are you going to tell everyone tonight?"

"Probably... Harry and I talked about it and decided that everyone was here, we might as well. And I'm almost two months, I can't hide it from Molly for much longer."

"That's what we're doing, too. Ron is even more nervous than me. How 'bout we tell after you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "We'll just have to see how Molly reacts."

Half and hour later, dinner was on the table and the conversation had come down to a low buzz. Ginny and Harry had sat on the left side of Molly and Ron and Hermione were across from them.

Ron glanced nervously at Harry, barely eating in contrast to his usual self. "We're in for it now aren't we?"

Harry nodded and squeezed Ginny's hand. Ginny nodded and ducked her head to Molly. "Mom, can we say something?"

Molly looked intrigued. "Okay dear... Everyone, listen up." She waved towards Ginny.

Harry took Ginny's hand and stood up. "We have an announcement..." Harry began.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said.

Everyone looked very shell shocked until George coughed. Everyone promptly covered their children's ears as George started talking.

"So you went and got my sister knocked up, Harry. Always knew you were up for a challenge..." He paused as Ginny took a whack at him. "But I'm glad it was you."

Ginny had turned bright red at this point and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Anyway, cheers to the baby!" George concluded. Everyone except Hermione raised a glass to Ginny and Harry.

"Why didn't you drink, Hermione?" Percy asked, first to notice.

"Well..." she blushed. "I'm pregnant, too."

It was like an explosion at the table. All the adults were jumping, Molly and Arthur were hugging the couples, and the children were running around.

Molly broke away from the hug, beaming. "Well there's so much to do now!"

Before she could walk off, Ginny took her arm. "Mom, did you know what we were going to tell you?"

Molly smiled and replied, "I had a hunch." Then she bustled off to start cleaning up from dinner.

After everyone had come up and visited with Harry and Ginny, they went over to Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy hugged Harry and asked, "Harry... when can I spend time with you?"

Andromeda laughed and looked up at Ginny's face. "I don't know about that, sweetie. Ginny will be very busy with the new baby."

"Oh no, Andromeda! We still want Teddy to come over. That's what we came over to talk about."

Teddy laughed and jumped up and down. "Can I, can I, Grandma?"

Andromeda nodded and asked Harry, "When do you want to?"

Harry smiled at Teddy and replied, "How 'bout weekend after next?"

Teddy grinned and went back to Andromeda. "See you then, Harry."

With Teddy's parting words, Harry and Ginny left the gathering. "I told you Molly would know." Ginny whispered.


	8. News to A Reporter

**Welcome back! I took a small break- mostly because I can't stay home from school everyday! Thanks for all the visitors. February is coming to end and I would love for you guys to continue reading into next month. It just makes my day when I see how many views I have! Disclaimer - JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Monday morning as Ginny was leaving for work (sometimes it was fun to take the train), she ran into a person carrying a camera. She automatically ducked, getting used to people trying to get her to do spur of the moment interviews.

But when they asked, "Ginevra, are you or are you not pregnant with Harry Potter's child?", she was taken aback. How would she deal with this now? What would Harry say? And who had leaked the news?

Ginny hurried off the train at the next stop and Apperated to the Quidditch pitch. Out of breath, she sat down in the locker room.

Gwenog entered and sat down next to her. In a quiet voice no one had ever heard, she questioned Ginny. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

"Sure Gwenog. Thanks for asking... I just need to get on my broom and start practice."

Gwenog nodded and yelled to the locker room, "We have a game in a week ladies! Get out there and work! I want a mock game today!

On the field, Ginny's troubles seemed to melt away. She worked Chaser drills to warm up. Ginny flawlessly passed the Quaffle to the other Chasers. When Gwenog mounted her broom, she flew to her cover position at the center of the field.

The team stood like this: Gwenog was Keeper and captain, Ginny was Seeker, Mia, Chloe, and Leah were Chasers, and Hailey and Sadie were Beaters. Ginny had become friends with all of them and loved to play with them. Some of the players had even been in Hogwarts at the same time as her.

Working like the seamless team they always were on the field, Mia passed to Leah. Leah ducked an oncoming Bludger and swerved as Sadie flew past her. Chloe sped past and caught the Quaffle in midair. This style of play went on for several minutes, Ginny hovering overhead.

Gwenog yelled, "Ginny! What are you doing? Look for the Snitch!"

Ginny broke from her state and circled the pitch to clear her mind. What had she been thinking, just staying there? What if a Bludger had knocked her out of the air? She couldn't afford to play like that with the game coming up.

With a start, she realized she also could not get hit because of the baby. She shuddered and dived down towards a speck of gold light. Inches from the ground, Ginny leveled out, and curled her fingers around the golden Snitch.

Gwenog's whistle pierced the air and Ginny flew up to the hoops.

"Good work today ladies. If we play close to that on Saturday, we could win. Just no daydreaming, Ginny." she nodded and everyone flew back to the ground to change out.

Talk always varied in the locker room. Some days they talked about their lives and other days they talked about abstract ideas. Today was an abstract idea day.

"I'm telling you guys, wizards would be much better if we just took our kids out of Muggle schools much earlier." Hailey was discussing adamantly.

Mia shook her head, "They can't start school until eleven any way. Muggle borns would have no where to go."

Sadie nodded in agreement. "She's right. The Ministry won't change an ages old system that easily."

Ginny was abnormally quiet, lost in her own thoughts. She needed to talk to Harry. Waving goodbye to her teammates, Ginny Apperated home.

That night, when Harry got home, Ginny asked him about the reporter. "Harry, honey." she started.

Harry looked up immediately.

Ginny smiled at him and continued. "When I was going to work today, a reporter stopped me."

Harry groaned. "What did they ask you about this time?"

"Well... they asked me about the baby, Harry."

Harry gasped. He hadn't thought about what the press would make of this. "What did you tell them, Gin?"

"Nothing. I just walked off." Ginny said.

"Okay, Ginny. We'll work through this. They won't bother you again." Harry promised.

The next morning, Harry went off to work extremely early. He left a note for Ginny that read, "I'll be home this afternoon. Went to deal with the source."

When Ginny read this she became extremely worried. What if Harry got in trouble? Ginny shook her head and sighed. Harry couldn't get in trouble - besides being a respected name in the wizarding community, Harry was a brilliant Auror at the Ministry.

Without another thought, Ginny Apparate to the Hollie's pitch.


	9. Quidditch Game

**Sorry for the delay! Disclaimer - JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

All that week, Harry tirelessly went to work early and came home late. Even though he had hard cases, the main focus of his effort was finding out who had leaked the news of Ginny's pregnancy.

On the other hand, Ginny had been practicing harder than ever with the game coming up. The Hollies were playing against Benetton Flyers, who had some of the best players in Britain.

That Saturday, Harry and Ginny woke up early. Kissing Ginny on the forehead, Harry whispered to her, "Wake up my sweet... Today's your day."

Ginny sat up in bed and groaned. Game days were always hard on her, no matter what. She took a deep breath and kissed Harry back. Hopping out bed, Ginny changed into her clothes.

Harry ran downstairs and started making breakfast. With in minutes, Ginny was stumbling down the stairs, draping her emerald robes over her.

"Don't fret Gin. I'll be in the stands cheering." Harry replied to her sniff.

"It's not that Harry. I know you'll be there... But what if reporters show up?" Ginny mumbled, worry etched into her forehead.

Harry bent down and kissed Ginny, rubbing her back. "Don't worry about anything. You understand? It's your day and they can't take that from you no matter what." He slid a plate of eggs and toast onto the table. "I think I'll send an owl to Molly, how about that?"

Ginny nodded, her mouth full, as Harry wandered off to find paper and their owl.

In no time, Harry was settling into the stands next to Molly and eagerly awaiting the Hollie's entrance. Molly leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Do you really think she'll be fine?"

Harry patted Molly's wrinkled hand and replied, "Ginny is perfectly fine."

With no warning a magically magnified voice boomed across the stadium. "**And this is the third game of the season for the HolyHead Harpies, headed by Gwenog Jones."**

As the announcer said her name the team started walking onto the field.

"**Next are Mia, Chloe, and Leah - a wonderful Chaser lineup. Here's Hailey and Sadie, the Beaters. Finally, Ginny Potter - our finest Seeker for years."**

As the team assumed position on the ground, the opposing team started their walk in.

"**The Benetton Flyers are entering the field. Diane, Captain and Keeper. Chasers Ellie, Trey, and Ireland. Beaters Casey and Nick. And Beck the Seeker."**

This team settled themselves on the field while Gwenog and Diane shook hands, both of the women grasping as hard as they dared in attempt to hurt the other.

"**Three, two, players in position, one!" **

The players soared into the sky, but Harry had eyes for only one. Ginny rose highest out of everyone, a technique Harry remembered from his days at school. He kept his eyes glued to her until she flew into the sun and disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile the commentator was continuing in the back ground. "**A save for the Harpies, done very nicely by Gwenog. Mia in possession; Score for Harpies! 10-0" **

A roar swept the green clad crowd. Harry smiled and renewed his search for Ginny. They were off to a good start.

Half an hour passed and the teams were neck and neck. "**Benetton at 70 and Hollies at 70. The game is at a standstill." **

Harry glanced up just in time to see Ginny fly out of the sun and grab the Snitch from thin air. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a Bludger fly towards Ginny. He shouted, along with the other members of the stand.

The next second Ginny was on crash course for the ground. The field swarmed with medics and Ginny was taken off the field. Harry stood up and started fighting his way through the crowd, Molly in tow behind him.

He burst into the locker room. Looking around he spotted Gwenog. "What happened? Where is she?" he shouted.

Gwenog did not try to stop him from pacing the room, but explained quickly. "They took her to St. Mungo's - she has some broken ribs."

Harry swore and Molly hid her face behind her hands. "We need to get there now." Harry insisted.

Gwenog flicked her wand at the fireplace and waved them in. "I wish you all the luck in the world."


	10. New News Is Good News

**Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger in the last chapter! Disclaimer- JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. **

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Harry stepped out of the emerald fire at St. Mungo's and moved out of the way for Molly to step in. He hurriedly brushed off most of the soot and strode over to the Welcome Witch desk.

"I need to see Ginevra Potter, she must have just arrived." Harry rushed.

The welcome witch nodded slowly and ran her finger down the long list of names. "Ginny Potter, broom crash with related injuries. Ground floor, 2nd ward."

Harry nodded and ran across the room full of odd patients and into the corridor containing Ginny's room.

He peeked in the window then yanked open the door, rushing to Ginny. "Ginny, darling... Are you all right?"

Ginny nodded frailey and the head healer stepped up to Harry. "This is Ginevra Potter, injured in a broom accident, correct?"

Harry nodded, at loss for words.

"And you did know that she was two months pregnant?'

Harry nodded again. Why did that make a difference now?

"Did you know that she had multiples?" the healer said quietly.

Harry sat down on the bed and gulped. He had never thought that twins were a possibility. "Exactly how many?" Harry murmured.

"Triplets, to be precise."

Harry put his hand on Ginny's red stomach, tracing the slight curve. Triplets, he thought.

Ginny put her hand on top of his and smiled. "We'll manage just fine, Harry."

Harry grinned and kissed Ginny.

The healer gave a slight cough and they both turned back to her. "However, you did have a very close call with those broken ribs. I'm going to say no more Quidditch or broom travel of any kind."

Ginny groaned. She hadn't expected to have to quit Quiditch this early.

Harry glanced at her, questioning.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't do anything stupid..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry looked back to the healer. "Anything else we need to know?"

The healer nodded and stuck her hand in a drawer for some pamphlets. "Make sure you don't have any unhealthy habits, like pipe smoking."

Ginny shook her head. "Can't stand it since Mundungus did it."

The healer continued, "Since you are farther along than we usually see, you need to set up an appointment with a midwife. Also try some exercises other than flying." She handed Harry a few pamphlets. "Look these over and ask your midwife if you have any questions. That should be all."

Harry helped Ginny off the bed and walked out the door. They said goodbye to Molly, who promised to tell the family, and entered the fire.

Once they got home, Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. "Wow. Triplets, Harry! Can you believe it?"

Harry shook his head. "Did you ever suspect?"

Ginny nodded. "I suppose a nagging doubt... I never thought about the fact that Mum having twins could affect me."

"Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be fine." Harry pulled her in close for a hug.

"Harry- do you think we'll have enough room for three babies here?"

Harry stood up. "Your right, Ginny. We don't even have a guest bedroom here! What a state it would be with three little ones..."


	11. Teddy Visits

**Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer- JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters. Short note- This talks about Harry possibly living in the Grimmauld Place. This does not have any canon evidence but we do not have a lot of information about this topic. Just wanted everyone to know!**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Saturday when Ginny and Harry had gotten home, an owl tapped on the window. Harry opened up the pane and read the note.

"_Molly has just told me the news, I can keep Teddy this weekend. -Andromeda"_

Ginny gasped, "No! Teddy must come over. He'll be so upset if he dosen't!"

Harry nodded and scribbled back their reply and sent away the owl. "I'll go over and pick Teddy up right now." Harry picked up his coat and ran out the door.

Ginny looked around the kitchen. It had not been cleaned that day, due to her being gone. With a weary hand she drew out her wand and waved it at the sink. She was to tired to do any Muggle cleaning.

Pots and pans clicking in the background, Ginny sat down and took off her shoes. "I'm not going to be able to do this much longer." she murmured.

Ginny shook her head and went to find some of Teddy's toys.

In no time at all, Harry was opening the door and Teddy had flung himself at Ginny. "Auntie Ginny! Guess what Harry told me!"

Ginny smiled at the little boy, his hair turning bright yellow in his excitement. "What Teddy?" she exclaimed.

"Harry said we could have ice cream! Can you believe it?"

Ginny nodded. "Do you want your ice cream now or after we play?"

Teddy pondered his choices for a second then bounded off towards the den. "I want to play." he called out at Harry.

Harry wrapped his hand in Ginny's and led her into the living room. "What do you want to play with, Teddy? How about these little figures?" Harry suggested.

Within minutes, the den was a miniature battle scene. With the help of magic, the little people walked, stiff jointed across the grass-green patch of carpet.

Teddy picked up a toy with his skinny fingers and dubbed it 'Captain Warding'. "Play war with me, Harry."

Harry tapped a figure and it walked forward and drew it's sword.

Ginny did the same, whispering to Teddy. "I'll be on your team and we'll beat Uncle Harry for sure."

With an evil smile, Teddy changed his hair to army green and began his attack.

Hours later, Harry conjured a cot for Teddy and laid him down. "Poor kid, we wore him out tonight." he whispered to Ginny.

Ginny took his hand and crept back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table she looked at Harry and asked, "Can we talk about the house, please?"

Harry caught her eye and nodded. "Do you think we need to move?"

"That's exactly what we need to do... I don't think we'll be able to manage with this little house. It worked when it was just us, but now we need more room."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll ask around at work- maybe one of the guys has a house we could move into.

"Harry, I was thinking... maybe you could look in your wills? Maybe there's a house you could use? Or how about the Grimmauld Place?"

Harry rubbed his face, scratching an itch behind his ear. "I don't know, Gin. That house would take a lot of work, do you want the kids to live there?"

"Harry, I don't think it's about that- It's because it's Sirius's place, right?"

"You know what Ginny... Maybe that could be an option. I'll think about it, alright?"

Ginny nodded then leaned in for a kiss. Harry pressed his lips against hers and [pulled her off to their bedroom, careful not to disturb Teddy in the den.


	12. Part of the Family

**I hope you have enjoyed the last three chapters all in one day - I get a lot done over breaks! Disclaimer - JKR owns everything; I might own non canon characters.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

Ginny rolled over, putting a hand on Harry's back. "Morning, love." he whispered.

"Did Teddy sleep okay?" Ginny whispered back.

"Sort of - he's actually right here." Harry said, gesturing to the lump in the bed beside him. "Little fella came in about five."

Ginny got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. A wave of nausea washed over her.

"Gin? You okay?" Harry called.

Ginny smiled, remembering the first time he had called out to check on her, three months previously. "I'm okay, Harry. Just not the best." she mumbled, trying not to be sick.

As soon as Ginny started throwing up, Harry was out of bed and holding her hair back. "Don't worry, love. I'm here for you."

Around eight o'clock Ginny's sickness subsided and she started bustling around the kitchen. With a crash that shook the house, Teddy somersaulted down the stairs.

Ginny ran over to him. "Teddy, are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

Teddy laughed and stood up. "That didn't hurt at all. It was fun!"

Ginny shook her head. "Let's not do that again, alright Teddy? It was scary for me."

Teddy looked puzzled, Metamorphed his hair back to turquoise and ran off to play in the den.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and whispered, "Aren't you glad magic keeps them safe?"

Ginny looked startled. "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "Surely you, who lived in a magical household, recognized that? His magic kept him safe."

Ginny whispered, "I'm very glad for that."

During lunch, Ginny rushed off, nauseous again. When she came back, making certain that she felt fine, Teddy asked her a question.

"Auntie Ginny, are you sick?"

Ginny looked at his innocent face and shook her head. "I'm not sick, Teddy. Nothing's wrong with me."

Harry caught Ginny's eyes and she nodded. "Hey, Teddy!"

Teddy turned to Harry, eager to listen to his uncle.

"What would you say if you had a brother or a sister?" Harry prompted.

"Can I have a brother or sister?" Teddy asked, apprehension in his voice.

"You sure can- Ginny and I are going to have some babies!"

Teddy promptly turned to Ginny and laid his ear on her tummy. "I can't hear them. When will they be here?"

Ginny sniffed, her eyes watering in happiness. "Not for a while, Teddy. Will you be their brother?"

Teddy shook his head. "I can't. I'm not your kid." he said, face falling.

Harry took him by the arm and said strongly, "Teddy, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were your real parents, but I'm your godfather and Ginny is your godmother. We love you just as much as they did and we want to welcome you into our family as much as we can."

Harry and Ginny enveloped Teddy in a hug. "We love you, Teddy." Ginny whispered.

"Alright." he agreed, "I'll be their brother."


	13. Breaking

**Disclaimer- JKR owns everything; I might own non-canon characters.**

**FandomsAreMyGeneration**

After a few more hours of playing, Andromeda came to pick Teddy up.

"Did you have fun?" she asked as Teddy rushed into her arms.

"Yeah! I beat Uncle Harry at war and I got ice cream and I'm going to be a brother!" Teddy's hair morphed into a vibrant pink color and pushed his face into the fold of Andromeda's cloak.

Andromeda looked up at Harry and Ginny, her eyes welling with tears. "Thank you both so much." She turned to look down at Teddy and laughed. "We better get going mister. Say goodbye to Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny."

Teddy rushed over and hugged Ginny. "Bye Harry. Bye Ginny. Bye babies." Then he rushed off after Andromeda.

Harry led Ginny back inside and kissed her. "That was fun wasn't it?" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny nodded and giggled as Harry swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch. Harry pressed a kiss on Ginny's stomach and whispered, "I bet all of you will be just as fun as Teddy. I can't wait to play games and feed you ice cream and wake up with three little bumps in the bed."

Ginny craned her head down and kissed the top of Harry's messy head. "I love you so much Harry."

They fell asleep like that, whispering to each other and Harry caressing Ginny's stomach. The next morning Ginny woke up with a note stuck to her chest, fluttering every time she took a breath. She deciphered Harry's messy handwriting, reading the note aloud to herself. "Sorry for leaving Gin. I got called into work early. I hope I'm home before 7 and I'll cook. Love you lots, Harry."

Ginny sat up, contemplating what she could do with her day. All of them, she came to realize. She no longer had Quidditch to pass the time. Ginny shook her head, promising herself to keep busy and not get down over it.

She cleaned for hours until the sky was dark. The house was spic and span when she sat down and realized Harry was almost an hour late. The minutes ticked by at an antagonizing rate and Ginny grew more anxious with each passing one. At 8:30 she wrote out a letter with a shaking hand and was just about to send it out when Harry burst through the door.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry my sweet!" Harry wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. "I'm sorry for being gone hunny."

Ginny's eyes started watering and even though she was relieved, her voice came out sharp and harsh. "What was going on? Could nobody have told me anything?"

Harry pulled away and frowned. "It's okay Ginny, there was just a situation that comprised a Muggle building. I should have sent home, but it was so busy hunny. I'm sorry."

Ginny sat down and broke into tears. Harry kneeled by her and grabbed her hands. "Are you all right, Gin? What's wrong babe?"

Ginny sobbed harder and leaned into Harry's shoulder. They stayed like this, Ginny crying into Harry's shirt, and Harry wrapped around her, until Ginny fell asleep and Harry carried her to their bed.

**A/N - I'm sorta back! I wrote a longer a/n but it got deleted so maybe I'm writing more, maybe not. Bye! - FandomsAreMyGeneration**


End file.
